Pecados
by Aire2409
Summary: Siete drables de Sango-Inuyasha basadas en los siete pecados capitales, si, es algo muy recurrido XD, jaja, pero den una oportunidad, entren y lean a esta escritora nueva en fics de Inuyasha, ¡apoyen por favor!
1. Ira

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**IRA**

Ira.

Esa palabra explicaba plenamente lo que Sango sentía en estos momentos.

Su corazón latía presuroso y no poder controlarlo era unos de los motivos de ese enojo que le inundaba de pies a cabeza.

Siempre fue propensa a la ira y de alguna manera lo agradecía ya que nadie se sentía extrañado al verla hacer berrinches, patear la tierra y refunfuñar.

Al igual de que verla sonrojada no era motivo de admiración al saber lo expuesta que estaba a las manías del monje que les acompañaba.

Por lo que de alguna manera agradecía ser iracunda, porque de esa manera podía disimular el verdadero motivo de su enojo.

Ser rescatada por el hanyou del que se supone no debía sentir nada, aparte de amistad, le provocaba ese sentimiento, ira.

Su corazón acelerado, su rojizo color en las mejillas y la terrible atracción que sentía hacia el mitad demonio cada vez eran más fuertes y frecuentes.

Y la suma de todos ellos, así como no poder evitarlo, era un buen motivo para enojarse.


	2. Soberbia

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**SOBERBIA**

Si algún pecado identificaba a Inuyasha ese era la soberbia.

Lo era al extremo tal de no ser capaz de ver sus errores, o peor aún de verlos y no aceptarlos.

Porque él era Inuyasha y siendo Inuyasha no podía darse el gusto de cometer errores.

Mucho menos aquellos que lastimaran a las personas queridas, aquellas con las cuales siempre estaría agradecido, aunque nunca lo admitiera debido a su orgullo.

Así pues si se es Inuyasha y si se supone que se está enamorado de su amigable colegiala no se puede dar el lujo de cometer semejante error.

Error en el cual la palabra Sango solía causarle un terrible dolor de cabeza.

No, él no podía cometer semejante estupidez, no de nuevo.

Él no podía causar semejante enredo y meter la pata de una manera tan magistral.

Y a pesar de su soberbia admitía el error que tuvo con Kikyo, y como ser Inuyasha solo te permite muy pocos errores, él no podía cometer uno más, mucho menos en el mismo campo.

En el estúpido y terrible campo del amor.

Él no podía estar enamorado de ella, definitivamente no.


	3. Pereza

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**PEREZA**

Siempre fue activa y resuelta a realizar todo aquello que fuera necesario ya sea para luchar, comer, dormir, bañarse o simplemente encontrar a su, ahora muerto, hermanito.

Pero desde que se quedará sin nada en especial porque luchar, sin ese aliento de tener que liberar y rescatar a tan querido familiar la vida le empezaba a dar pereza.

Y no lo malinterpreten, si bien estaba feliz de que el pequeño descansara en paz y tranquilidad, se sentía sola.

Seguir luchando solo para salvar a las personas de los malos espíritus y monstruos al lado de sus amigos era alentador y solía acaparar su atención, pero ya no era del todo factible.

No desde que se descubrió más interesada en los ojos ámbares de su amigo, el eterno amor de su mejor amiga, no desde que su corazón saltaba de alegría al verle cerca y al escuchar una ligera palabra de sus labios dirigida hacía ella.

Por eso la pereza le inundaba el cuerpo, la pereza de seguir con esa insoportable carga, con la cansina situación de encontrarse embelesada y prendada de la persona menos indicada.

Era cansado aparentar lo que ahora no podía negar más.


	4. Envidia

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**ENVIDIA**

Envidia sentía corroer su interior al ver esas manos recorriendo lo que él quisiera recorrer con sus propias manos, con sus garras.

Fuerte, irritante y peligrosamente fuerte, llegaba a ser ese sentimiento en su interior al verlo hacer lo que él añorará tanto, y si bien el enojo y los celos le carcomían de igual manera, no podía intervenir.

¿Cómo intervenir?, se suponía que las cosas así debían ser, ¿no?, él con Kagome y ellos dos juntos, monje y exterminadora.

Además de no poder evitarlo por las otras razones.

Porque la exterminadora siempre se le adelantaba y lo ponía en su lugar.

Porque de alguna manera comprendía al monje, comprendía que ningún hombre era capaz de resistirse a la belleza y voluptuosidad que rodeaban a la exterminadora, se tenía que ser ciego para no verla y desearla, así que de alguna manera comprendía los aspavientos del monje, por eso podía controlar las ganas de partirlo con su espada.

Y por lo mismo lo envidiaba.

Porque el monje le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Porque el monje tenía algo que el no.

Porque él tenía el valor, el atrevimiento o quizás la falta de autocontrol como para hacer lo que Inuyasha tanto deseaba.


	5. Avaricia

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**AVARICIA**

Nunca se definió como una persona avara, ambiciosa, hasta hoy.

El dinero, las joyas y toda clase de riquezas materiales nunca habían sido sus prioridades, siendo una persona tan humilde y sencilla esa clase de ambición no le interesaban ni importaban, porque las riquezas siempre fueron poco atractivas, solo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente.

Por ello no se consideraba avara, pero todo cambió ese día en el bosque, cuando supo que la avaricia no solo estaba destinada al amor al dinero, al menos no para ella.

Ya que ahora ella se encontraba sumida en una necesidad enfermiza y posesiva que suelen tener las personas tachadas de avaras, de egoístas.

Porque después de ese beso ligero, frágil, etéreo, casi inexistente, ahora ella tenía la necesidad, la enfermiza y posesiva necesidad de poseer muchas cosas.

Cosas como la atención, las palabras, el aliento, la presencia, las miradas, los pensamientos, y ¿por qué no?, los abrazos y los besos de Inuyasha.

Aunque solo fueron unos segundos, ahora ella deseaba poseer lo más valioso que había conocido, que había poseído.

El amor del joven hanyou.


	6. Gula

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**GULA**

Esa inexplicable necesidad, obsesiva-compulsiva necesidad de devorar todo alimento a su paso, conocida como gula, acompañaba a Inuyasha desde aquel día.

Aquel día en el cual su autocontrol se fue tan rápido como el mismísimo Koga, aquel en el cual no pudo evitar rosar los carnosos y apetecibles labios de Sango.

Recordaba cómo se adelantaron al grupo tras un demonio que exterminaron rápidamente, el cual golpeó a la mujer dejándola inconsciente en los brazos del hanyou, siendo así no pudo evitarlo, era demasiado para él.

La tentadora cercanía, el olor suave, delicioso y hermoso que desprendía, su cabello color chocolate, de esos a los que tan adicto se había vuelto, era inevitable.

Debía ser deliciosa.

Y lo comprobó.

Sango era lo más delicioso y adictivo que había probado, sus labios parecían la ambrosia que lo alimentaba y obsesionaba día con día.

Y día con día busco saciar esa necesidad con toda clase de cosas, desde entrenar arduamente, discutir con Kagome y por supuesto, comer.

Comer como hambriento, tratando en vano de saciar aquellas ganas terribles de saborear de nuevo sus labios, de degustarla, de darse el placer de beber de su boca el néctar más dulce.

De devorarla lentamente.


	7. Lujuria

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**LUJURIA**

¿Acaso eso era?.

¿Eso que sentía, corrección, sentían, era lo que suele denominarse como lujuria?.

¿Acaso el intenso deseo de besar, abrazar y amarse uno al otro podría ser eso?.

Tal vez eso mismo era lo que ellos habían sentido, tal vez ese terrible deseo era lo que había unido al monje y a la colegiala.

Tal vez a ello debían agradecer por verse libres y poder expresar todo lo que llevaban en su interior, liberándose, siendo felices.

Tal vez eso era lo que sentían correr por sus venas, ardiente, poderoso, imponente y terriblemente seductor.

Tanto que no podían resistirse por más tiempo.

Tanto que era simplemente placentero estar así.

Tanto que era lo más maravilloso que habían experimentado uno y otro, ambos.

Tanto así que nadando en ese cristalino lago Inuyasha pensó que si un simple beso era excitante y delicioso no podría describir lo que era tenerla para sí, hacerla suya.

Tanto así que Sango, entre la alegría de saberse correspondida y la dicha que da el fundirse al ser amado, pensó que eso que sentía además de ser terriblemente placentero era maravilloso, que eso debía ser lo que suelen denominar como lujuria, que por ello era considerado como un pecado, por ser tan tentador, pero que no lo era en este caso, o al menos no solo eso, porque con ellos no solo era el deseo carnal, debía ser algo más que lujuria, algo más hermoso, más bello, más puro que simple lujuria.

Porque eso debía ser, haciéndola pensar que deseaba estar por siempre así, unida a él, siendo de él y él de ella.

Porque eso era amor.

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Ola que viene, ola que va, hola amiguillos ¿cómo les va? (Ned Flanders no pertenece es de Matt Groening XD):

Con esta serie de drabbles me inicio en lo que tanto había esperado, los fics de Inuyasha, y como se han dado cuenta mi pareja favorita es Sango-Inuyasha, aunque la verdad Rin-Sesshomaru también es una pareja fuerte para mí.

Si drabbles, aunque este ultimo me pasé de las 250, que creo que son el número de palabras, jejeje, disculpen no pude evitar extenderme un poquito…

Pues bien hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja y no pude resistirme con la clásica y muy socorrida idea de echar mano de los siete pecados capitales, en fin, me encantaría recibir su opinión al respecto, ya que a pesar de haber leído bastantes fics de este manga anime y de esta y otras parejas soy nueva en esta sección así que sus comentarios me serán de enorme, enorme ayuda para estimularme la imaginación y crear mas y mas historias, así que depende de ustedes, si.

Gracias por leer, espero y comenten y sino pues también agradezco, jejeje.

Saludos y que dios me los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
